Trust
by xx-angel-of-darkness-xx
Summary: Kelsi did something bad, really bad and now she has to face the consequences. Jelsi with Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay and RyanOC and then Martha all by herself. Story is better than summary! Promise! HSM and HSM2 never happen.
1. Chapter 1

I am the most horrible person on the planet

I am the most horrible person on the planet. Seriously, I'm not exaggerating. I am evil and I know all my friends are going to hate me. You'll hate me too after you find out what I've done!

It's not like I didn't have a good life as I was growing up, my parents were typical and weren't that embarrassing. We had quite a lot of money and I had the best friends that anyone could ever ask for.

I met them in my freshman year of high school and we were best friends ever since. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Martha, yes we knew that five was an unlucky number but somehow we always managed. We also hung around with a group of basketball jocks. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason. We were close and we were all good friends.

We had parties, we met up every Saturday and the first time in my life, I knew I belonged somewhere. We were all completely different but somehow that made us even closer, though I guess Martha wasn't always there, in fact, usually it was just us four girls and them five guys but it never mattered.

We all went to different colleges, I got a special music one but we always stayed in touch, still keeping to the Saturday night regime. We emailed, we telephoned, and we visited. We had an unbreakable friendship.

Then we all finished collage and took a road-trip to celebrate, that was great. That was the best summer of my life. Now we're all getting on with our lives but we still keep in touch, we're still young after all. We're not all coupled up though; there are only two couples in our group. Troy and Gabriella and then Jason and Martha… for now.

You see, somehow, when Martha finds out, I don't think her and Jason will stay together. I don't know what will happen! Jason will probably have nothing to do with me ever again and he'll never know how I feel about him. I saw Martha, two days after the incident and she was beaming, telling me a story about someone at work and I felt so guilty. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her.

It's going to hurt, telling one of your best friends that you're pregnant by her boyfriend.

**This was supposed to be a short chapter, I'm going to update in a few moments, and this is just the prologue. All the chapters will be long and updated regularly. **

**HSM 1 or HSM 2 never happened. I don't own HSM, obviously. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant

Pregnant.

A small eight-lettered word that will change a person's life forever. It's bad enough that I'm having the child, but the fact that the father is my best friends boyfriend. That sure makes me feel good. It's not as though we didn't use protection… it just didn't protect us as well as it should of.

It was an accident; I'm going to admit it. My grandma had died after six-month in hospital with cancer and we had been pretty close, so I went to Martha's because her apartment is the closest to mine but my dumb car broke down so I went to Jason's and he saw I had been crying and asked me what was wrong…

Flashback (No P.O.V)

"Dumb car." Kelsi Nielson scowled as she hurriedly use the last of the gas to park on the side of the road. She blinked up at the sky and sighed, it was such a beautiful day but it had been the worst day for her, ever. She glanced over at the two apartment blocks staring opposite her. With a sigh, she made her way up the elevator and knocked lightly on Jason's room.

It was early, about eight in the morning so it looked like Jason had just gotten up. His hair was rumpled and he was wearing nothing but a T-Shirt and boxers. He blushed from his temple to his toes. He shut the door and reappeared a moment letter, wearing pants. "Kels! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Um, my car broke down…" Kelsi laughed nervously, feeling herself blush along with him. "I was wondering if I could use your phone since I left my cell at my mom's…" Her voice trailer off, she bit her lip and looked away.

"Yeah, of course you can use it." He took a step backwards to let her in; he then noticed her puffy eyes. "Kels!" He sounded alarmed. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He gently put an arm around her and guided her to the sofa.

"Um, well you know my grandma?" Kelsi asked, of course he did, they all knew Kelsi's grandma, she was the sweet old lady who had dished out thousands of cakes, brownies and cookies to them in the past, she was the sort of grandma who knitted clothes for you and smelt of shortbread and played Bingo. "She died…"

Jason's eyes widened in shock. "Oh… oh!" He exclaimed. "God, Kels, I am so sorry… well I know I've got nothing to be sorry for… but… you know what I mean, right?" He suddenly looked worried.

Kelsi had to laugh then. "Yeah Jase, I know what you meant!" She smiled and he sighed in relief and gently squeezed her hands. She tried not to notice how good it felt, she couldn't be in love with her best friends boyfriend. No way.

"It'll be okay, it might not feel it now, but it will!" Jason insisted. "You have to look forward." He jumped up and returned a moment later with a coffee; Kelsi couldn't help notice that he was a little bit closer.

"Thanks." She sighed, wiping her forehead. "I guess I knew she was going to die but it's still a little bit of a shock!" She shrugged and smiled up at Jason. "Thanks, for it all." She looked right into his eyes.

He looked right back and then Kelsi couldn't help it but the tears started to fall. He didn't look alarmed; he just put an arm around and held her close, literally being the shoulder to cry on. "Don't worry." He looked down at her at the moment she looked up.

Their lips accidentally brushed but instead of pulling away, they held on, forcing the kiss to be deeper. "We cant… we cant do this…"

"No we cant." But they continued to kiss even so. Jason knew it was wrong, he was cheating on his girlfriend and he had never cheated on a girlfriend before but even though it was wrong, it felt right.

"Martha…" Kelsi hated herself right then and knew she should push him away but she knew, deep down, she didn't want to and was glad he didn't either. She was going to feel so guilty later on in the day.

Kelsi gently put her arms around his neck and lightly cupped his cheek in one hand. His hands ran through her hair, smooth and gentle.

You can guess what happened next.

End Of Flashback (Kelsi's P.O.V)

The next time I saw Jason, we couldn't look at each other. That was a month ago. Martha needn't have found out, it was a simple mistake, he just felt sorry for me, it wouldn't have mattered at all, but then this happened.

I stared down at the pregnancy test, the green plus to show that I was pregnant. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who wouldn't judge me. I rang the first person I thought of. Gabriella, she promised to be over in ten minutes.

"So, what's up Kels?" She looked concerned and I knew why. My hair was messy, my eyes were smudgy because of the tears and I was probably very pale. "Kelsi, what is it? It's not still your Grandma is it?"

I just sobbed and held up the pregnancy test. "Gabbi, I'm pregnant." I started crying more. After she got over her shock, she put an arm around me and tucked my hair behind my ears like I was a little girl.

"Big deal, so you're pregnant! Maybe it's a good thing…" She then looked at me. "So come on then, who's the father?" She smiled. "Have you been having a relationship that I don't know about?"

"It's…" I took a deep breath, I had to tell her. "ItsJason'sBaby." She looked confused so I took another breath. "It's Jason's…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Jason Cross…" I looked right at her.

She didn't look away, she didn't look shocked. "Well… that certainly complicates things…" She hesitated. "How? When? What are you going to do?" So I told her the story and she didn't bat an eyelid. "Kelsi! He didn't sleep with you out of sympathy!"

I looked at her pityingly. "Yeah right. He loves Martha. Martha. Martha. Martha." I announced, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" I sighed.

"Look, I know Martha's going to feel a little harsh towards the pair of you but I can tell you one thing, you're not stupid. You'll only be stupid if you abort it, okay? I know Jason didn't do it out of sympathy, this is Mr Cross we're talking about! The thing is…" Gabriella bit her lip. "I think his in love with you."

I laughed at that. Yeah right, like Jason Cross would love me. "I know he loves Martha though! Look, I'm not going to abort it. In fact, I've arranged to meet Jason tonight, I'm going to tell him then…" I took a deep breath. "You cannot tell anyone, you hear me?"

"Course I wont!" She promised but I didn't entirely believe her. She squeezed my hands but it felt different from when Jason did it. Obviously. "Good luck."

I closed my eyes. "Thanks because I'll need it."

Okay so this isn't that long but the chapters will get longer, I promise! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready

"Ready?" Gabriella squeezed my arm reassuringly. "You're doing the right thing, Jason has a right to know that his a dad!" I nodded and Gabriella opened the car door for me. "Go get him Tiger!"

I rolled my eyes and drove down to Jason's. My heart pounding the whole way. I was going to tell Jason that he was going to be a dad. This was a big decision and I had no idea how he was going to take it. The next thing I knew, I was standing outside his door. Oh god, oh god. Did I knock?

"Kels? What are you doing out here?" Jason opened the door and grinned at me. I smiled briefly and followed him inside. "So you said you had some news for me, what is it?" He nodded at the sofa. After a couple of weeks, we had gotten comfortable around each other again.

"Jase… the thing is…" I began but then was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. I groaned inwardly as he jumped up to get it. Guess who it was? Martha. Great. The moment I try to tell her boyfriend that his going to be a dad for my baby, she walks in.

"Jason, you wont believe the day I've had!" Martha groaned. "I very nearly got fired today all because me and my boss got in a huge fight and then I find out that my sister is definitely divorcing her new husband and then… oh! Hey Kels!!"

"Um Hi Martha. I'll just get going then. Thanks for the coffee Jase, so you definitely remember the message?" I quickly thought of a cover-up. "Okay, so remember to call him. See you guys later!" I babbled and quickly hurried out.

As soon as I reached her apartment, I called Gabriella. "Kels! That was quick… how did it go?" I stayed silent for a moment. "Oh my god! You didn't tell him! Why did you not tell him?"

"Martha showed up like two seconds after I arrived." I sighed. "Gabbi, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to split them up but I mean… Jason has to know… doesn't he? What if I just don't tell him and said it was some guy…"

"_No." _Gabriella sounded firm. "You have to tell him. What if in… thirteen, fourteen years the guy finds out his a father of a teenage boy or girl? That will really screw him up. He needs to know NOW."

"Okay! Fine!" I groaned. "Why did I do it? I am such a moron. Martha's going to hate me Jason's going to hate. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Troy are all going to hate me! You'll still stay my friend… wont you?"

"You're being a little over-dramatic Kels! Look, I was never meant to say this but… well… we all thought you and Jason would get together ages ago! Trust me. None of those five will hate you, they'll stand by you, I mean we always thought Martha was sort of an outsider with us… anyway, the girls won't and the guys definitely won't. Jason. Now he won't. Troy and Chad are almost certain that he is in love with you."

"Huh. I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow… or whenever."

The Next Day

"Martha!"

"Hi Kels!" Martha greeted as I invited her in. "I haven't seen you in ages so I thought we could catch up. What's new with you?"

"Not much." I shrugged. I proceeded to tell her about work and Martha filled me in with her own news.

"Kels…" Martha nibbled on her lip. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale…"

"Martha I'm pregnant." A voice announced. It was mine. Oh my god. Where the hell did that come from?

Martha blinked. "Wow! Good for you… I think! Congratulations! Whose the dad?" She beamed.

Oh no she asked the question. "It's… it's…" I muttered, my throat suddenly dry. I looked at her happy face, shining with happiness. "It's…"

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… it's Troy isn't it?"

I stared at her. "What? N-…" I quickly thought. "Yes. Yes it is. It was an accident, a month ago."

"Don't worry, I'll still be here for –" She glanced at her work. "Oh damn! I am so late for work! I'll see you later but don't worry, okay?" She then hurried off.

I groaned and quickly rung Gabbi. "Gabbi, I'm pregnant with Troy's baby.

"WHAT?"

"That's what Martha thinks! Don't worry, I've never more than hugged Troy. Martha came over and the whole pregnancy thing slipped out and then the father question appeared and she thought it was Troy and at the spur of the moment, I said it was. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You scared me for a minute though." Gabbi laughed. "I'll have to tell Troy but… well it means I'll have to tell him everything. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"Thanks. You're a good friend." Kelsi listened for a moment as Gabriella called down Troy; there was the sound of kissing for a moment until Kelsi cleared her throat. She wasn't sure if she had heard or not since Gabriella had probably left the landline telephone on the kitchen table.

"So what's up Gabbikens?" Troy cooed, Kelsi could sense Gabbi cringing and couldn't help grinning to herself. "You have an important look on your face. What's up baby-pie?"

"Kelsi's pregnant." There was silence for a moment.

"Good for her! What's wrong with that?" Then there was a clicking sound. "Whose the father? I didn't know she was in a relationship!"

"She's not. The father is Jason." More silence. Longer this time. "Jason Cross."

"Well it's going to be hell telling Martha but otherwise, there's nothing too wrong with that. I mean, they were always supposed to be together. Maybe this baby will do that."

"Yeah…" Gabriella agreed. "The thing is, Kelsi was speaking to Martha and she sort of told her that well… you were the father. Is that okay? It wont be for long!"

"Sure, anything to help a friend. Now I got to go get the groceries. See you later Gabbikens."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Gabbi. You didn't call me the name."

"Um…?"

"Gabbi!"

"Wow is that the phone ringing?"

"Gabbi…!"

"Okay. See you soon Troysikins." Gabbi muttered. As soon as the door shut, Gabbi's voice was loud in Kelsi's ear again. "You didn't hear any of that."

"Course not." Kelsi giggled. The doorbell rang. "Oh there's the door. See you later Gabbikens."

"Kelsi!" Gabbi roared but Kelsi hung up and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly and blinked in surprise at the guy standing in front of her.

"Jason…?"

**Again, sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave it there. Next chapter will be long I PROMISE! Please review!**


End file.
